The present invention relates to a lipstick composition comprising a silicone acrylate copolymer, a polypropylsilsesquioxane film forming resin, a hydrocarbon-based resin, a wax, a non-volatile oil, and a volatile hydrocarbon solvent, wherein the ratio of the silicone acrylate copolymer to the polypropylsilsesquioxane resin is from about 1:1 to about 4:1, the total amount of the polypropylsilsesquioxane film forming resin and the silicone acrylate copolymer resin being equal to or greater than 10% of the composition, on a dry weight basis. The lipstick can be in solid or liquid form, preferably solid.
Currently, commercially available long wear lipsticks are typically comprised of a silicone resin, such as MQ resin, and a plasticizing agent. MQ resin-containing lipsticks are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,621. These products tend to have tacky feel.
The use of some silicone polymers in cosmetics, can improve comfort by providing an overall smooth feel. For example, polyorganosiloxane-containing polymers in cosmetic compositions, including lipsticks, are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,879,316. The use of silicone acrylate copolymers and polypropylsilsesquioxane resins in liquid lipstick compositions has been described, for example, in US2007/0093619 and US2012/0301415. Typically, non-volatile oils are used in these compositions to provide shine. However, the incorporation of these non-volatile oils often reduces (compromises) wear properties.
Surprisingly, applicants have found that combining at least one polypropylsilsesquioxane film forming resin with at least one silicone acrylate copolymer and a hydrocarbon-based resin in a particular ratio, together with a wax, a non-volatile oil, and a volatile hydrocarbon solvent, affords a long wear lipstick composition that is more comfortable (e.g., less tacky) than MQ-based lip compositions.